Noches de Table Dance
by xabax
Summary: Bajo las luces, se desarrolla un juego de máscaras. Es como el teatro, donde cada chica actúa muy bien su papel. Un juego, nocturno, erótico y peligroso. En un Table Dance.


Noches de Table Dance

Un grupo de estudiantes a unos meses de egresar de la preparatoria caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. El ambiente era de triunfo, aunque también había un aire de incertidumbre y tristeza, pues quizás no se volverían a ver a partir de la entrada a la universidad.

El grupo que nos ocupa está entre los últimos que salieron de la escuela. Un grupo de chicos que habían estado juntos desde la primaria y habían superado distintos obstáculos hasta ahora. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji; Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, platicaban por las calles mientras varias de las chicas los veían desde la distancia. Este grupo era el más popular en el colegio Konoha Gakuen, algunas de sus aventuras ya formaban parte de la tradición de la escuela, además, algunos de ellos tenían familias de gran posición económica y social, otros eran increíblemente buenos en los deportes, además varias chicas los querían tener por novios, pero ellos estaban fuera de su alcance, pues todos tenían novia, excepto uno de ellos:

-Naruto, y ¿Cuándo nos piensas dar la sorpresa?

-¿Cuál sorpresa, Kiba?

-La de que finalmente piensas salir del clóset

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, vuelve aquí, maldito perro sarnoso.

-Es broma, es broma, pero ya en serio, ¿Cuándo piensas tener novia? Durante los 3 años muchas estuvieron detrás de ti, y a ninguna le hiciste caso ¿Por qué, Naruto?

-Eso es, porque no soy como ustedes. Yo no soy de la clase de personas que puede conseguir un equilibrio en varias cosas a la vez. Creo que si tuviera una relación con alguien la haría infeliz, pues mi prioridad son los estudios. Es lo único de valor que tengo y que mis padres pudieron dejarme.

Los rostros de todos se llenaron de pesar. Todos estuvieron en los funerales de Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, los cuales habían sido no hace mucho, y que era un tema tabú, a menos de que Nartuo quisiera tocarlo.

El siguiente en intervenir fue Sasuke -Naruto, pero no podrás pasártelo así toda la vida. Primero son los estudios, y después será el trabajo. Estar solo no le hace bien a nadie. A veces debes tomar el riesgo.

Naruto le prestó atención, sin embargo, nunca se sentía listo para dar el primer paso. Hubo varias niñas que le gustaron durante el transcurso de su vida, pero a las que no tuvo valor de hablarles de noviazgo. Y es que para él siempre estaba primero el deber, antes que el placer. Así lo habían formado en su amorosa, pero algo estricta familia.

De repente, algunas luces de neón y algunas fotos sugerentes de mujeres abarcaron la visión de los muchachos. Para poder pasar por la escuela, y evitar el camino que estaba en reparación, tuvieron que pasar por esta ruta alternativa. Así fue como dieron con este lugar. En alguna ocasión tuvieron la tentación de entrar, sin embargo ellos eran demasiado conocidos en la zona como para aventurarse a entrar, ante el temor de que alguien conocido los viera allí. Y ese sería un golpe muy duro a sus reputaciones, sobretodo las de Sasuke y Neji, que venían de familias de gran tradición familiar.

Sin embargo, una idea bastante escabrosa pasó por las cabezas hormonales de todos los chicos, excepto de Naruto, claro está, quien tuvo que voltear al ver que sus amigos detuvieron el paso. Después de todo, harían esto por el bien de Naruto ¿Cierto?

-¿Y qué tal si entras aquí? La expresión en sus caras realmente daba miedo. Y es que estaban tramando algo en lo que el pobre Naruto de vería envuelto. Y el tuvo que voltear al sugerente letrero, un sonrojo golpeó su cara al instante. "Harem Men's Club"

-¿Pero que... que, qué demonios están pensando?¡ESO ES UN...!

-No creo que la explicación haga falta. Le cortó el Akimichi mientras le compartía algo de su botana al rubio, con tal de que no tuviera que decir nada.

-No te preocupes Naruto, estás en nuestras manos, así que no puede ser tan malo. Te cuidaremos las espaldas.

-Pero esto no es necesario, chicos, ¡Esto ya DEMASIADOOOO!

Naruto estaba siendo cargado por todos sus amigos, incapaz de oponerse, a una experiencia que le cambiaría la vida radicalmente.


End file.
